


Friends

by WannaBuyAnOmeletteFor5Dollars



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBuyAnOmeletteFor5Dollars/pseuds/WannaBuyAnOmeletteFor5Dollars
Summary: They can be more than that if you want to read it that way, but I wrote it for them to be friends.





	Friends

Jared had his spring break planned out for a while. He’d drive down with his parents to tour some colleges down south—where spring was /actually/ happening—and to find places he could sneak off to during the nighttime. Most of the day was driving anyway, so he’d have time to sleep.  
Jared was pretty excited to go off into places he’d never been before.  
Then, for some reason he didn’t really know or care about, his mom invited Evan. Jared began to lose interest in the road trip, although it was gradual. Although, after a few nights of having to share the backseat and a hotel room, he felt like maybe it wasn’t so terrible to have someone with him. He couldn’t go anywhere at night, but he stayed up to talk to Evan instead. It was a pretty nice trade off. 

One day when the car passed on some side streets to avoid all the traffic, everyone rolled the windows down. Jared felt warm inside, like the world was meant for him to be there. He looked at all the flowering trees—some purple, some white— and decided to lay down. He turned in his seat and stretched across the whole backseat with his legs in Evan’s lap. He tilted his head back against the door and sighed. Smiling at Evan, he relaxed, and spoke just barely above the noise of the wind. “It’s a good day.”


End file.
